<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] If You Wanted Honesty (That’s All You Had To Say) by NewTimelineNewMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565290">[PODFIC] If You Wanted Honesty (That’s All You Had To Say)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe'>NewTimelineNewMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, M/M, Podfic, Podfic length 20-30 minutes, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, but this story was so good, first podfic I’m sorry for any mistakes, its mild but stay safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Save it, ‘Roman’,” Said Virgil, rising from his spot on the couch. Just--give it up already. Leave me alone, okay? You don’t win this time.”</p>
<p>Roman looked frozen in the doorway. Somehow, Virgil didn’t feel quite as victorious as he thought he would.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Virgil always longed for the approval of the other sides, but something from his past keeps him from fully trusting them. It comes back to haunt him at the worst possible moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I never want to let you down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Fear_I_Fell/gifts">I_Fear_I_Fell</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317374">If You Wanted Honesty (That's All You Had to Say)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Fear_I_Fell/pseuds/I_Fear_I_Fell">I_Fear_I_Fell</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings: Lying and emotional manipulation. </p>
<p>This is my first ever Podfic, so I apologize for any errors! Still trying to figure out editing and all that Jazz. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/3d6zacwhjqdxu9e/Podfic.m4a?dl=0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s chapter two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/p1qreh4zjgxldgq/New%20Recording%204.m4a?dl=0</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to I_fear_I_fell for giving me permission to post this! Have a wonderful day amazing people!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>